Rollin to DC
"Moving to DC" is the opening theme song for Cory in the House. The theme song, was written and produced by Matthew Gerrard and Robbie Nevil, and performed by Kyle Massey, Maiara Walsh, and Jason Dolley (though the closing credits of the show credit the performance of the theme song only to Massey). An alternate theme song "Rollin' to D.C." is also sung by Massey and Walsh and was used in the music video to promote the series. Lyrics Music Video Version What’s up y’all? Now I’m Cory Oh oh, c’mon, listen up real quick People let me introduce myself I’m Cory from the San Fran bay The Golden Gate Bridge is my backyard ‘Til the Pres came to town one day You see the one cuisine that the Pres adores Is my dad’s specialty Now we hooked up dad as his White House chef And we’re headed off to DC, c’mon We got a presidential mandate to serve up nachos grande Everybody get on board ‘cause we’re rollin’ to DC Thinkin’ of America ‘cause we’re rollin’ to DC We’re goin’ to DC, y’all ready? I’ma just spit one more time at y’all Now we’re running through Las Vegas And the heat is out of hand We rock we flow to the Alamo Hey, but this ain’t our last stand From the arch of ol’ St. Louis To PA’s Liberty Bell We got the sound, we got the tune And we rock the food as well, let's go We got a heritage to feed, the presidential need C’mon everybody get on board ‘cause we’re rollin’ to DC Thinkin’ of America ‘cause we’re rollin’ to DC Now we’re kickin’ it here in DC And this is where the fun begins I got a brand new home, a brand new life And all these brand new friends Now the Pres’ Oval Office Is outside my front door We’re plugged in at the White House And it’s time to rock the floor, let’s go! People we ain’t joking when we say incomprehensible Everybody get on board ‘cause we’re rollin’ to DC Thinking of America, we’re rollin’ to DC Rollin’ to DC, rollin’ to DC TV Version Audience: Go Cory! Go Cory! Cory: I'm the new kid, movin' in, gettin' it done and I'm officially the candidate for havin' some fun you know it Singers: You'd better calm down Cory. Cory: I'm talkin' 'bout an all out of party and were gettin' it started. Mr. President you mind some electric guitar? Singers: Washington, DC will never be the same. Cause we got Cory, Cory, Cory in the house. Cory: Yeah it's a party every week baby. Singers: Cory, Cory, Cory check it out. Cory: Yeah I'm in the house. Singers: He's gonna shake it up and change it. Take it all and rearrange it. He's gotta new plan for Uncle Sam (look out now). We've got Cory in the House!!! Cory; Party!!! Singers: Cory in the House! Cory: I'm yo man. Category:Songs Category:Opening songs Category:Theme songs Category:Cory in the House